


that liquid guilt is on my lips

by harrysuks



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Genderswap, I'm Sorry, Oral Sex, girl luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysuks/pseuds/harrysuks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke loves mornings, Michael loves going down on Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that liquid guilt is on my lips

Luke thinks that this is her favorite way to wake up. There's sunlight filtering through the window, the bustle of traffic acting as great background noise, and her boyfriend's mouth on her cunt. The latter of the three being her absolute favorite. 

She could never get used to this, being woken up in the best way possible almost every morning. She also couldn't believe that she deserved Michael. Michael with his full pink lips and piercing green eyes that were peering up at her at the moment. Luke got her hand in his hair and started tugging, hard. She knew just what he liked, hair pulling and eating Luke out until she had tears running down her cheeks. 

This morning was no exception. Michael grunted and began to lick into Luke like his life depended on it. Sometimes Luke honestly believed it did with the way he offered to drop to his knees whenever Luke pleased. She smiled to herself at the thought. At that, Michael took his mouth off of her and looked at Luke questionably.

Luke made a displeased noise and opened her eyes to see her beautiful boyfriend staring back at her.

"Why'd you stop?" Luke frowned and yawned, getting eaten out was exhausting.

"You just laughed to yourself for no reason, why?" Michael asked as his tattooed knuckles ghosted over Luke's milky thighs.

Luke scoffed and answered him with a smirk on her face, "Just thinking about how you're always eager to get your mouth on me." Luke knew that that snarky comment would usually get her in trouble but in the early hours of the morning it could slide.

"Not my fault your pussy tastes like sunshine and rainbows and shit" Michael shrugged and continued to lick into Luke with no abandon. Luke almost came right there with Michael's words. He was oblivious to how his casual commentary was always a turn on for Luke. She managed to compose herself and placed her hands in Michael's black locks. Luke always loved this color on him, especially when it was between her trembling thighs. 

Michael started licking Luke's folds and reached up to Luke's chest and started teasing her right nipple with his hand. Luke gave a shout at that, her nipples were always sensitive.

Michael smirked and took his free hand to Luke's wet heat. He took his pointer finger and put it inside Luke's dripping cunt. 

"Fuck, Mikey. Please, I want more." Luke turned her head and buried her face into the pillow.

"You're always so responsive baby." Michael cooed and added his middle finger alongside the other. He teased at her entrance with his tongue, meeting with his fingers. Luke thought she was going to die with how the arousal made her lower stomach hot and her cunt absolutely dripping.  

Luke didn't even bother coming up with a witty comeback because her nerves were on fire and at that exact moment Michael took his skilled tongue from her entrance to her clit, alternating between long and short strokes. 

"Fucking shit, M-Michael, fuck." Luke breathes out. She was nearing her release and she tugged on Michael's hair to let him know. He only hummed and dug his face deeper into her cunt, his nose just above her clit. 

She began to buck her hips up to meet Michael's teasing fingers. All of a sudden, he crooked his digits up and brushes against Luke's g-spot. With one more stroke on her clit, Luke gets tipped over the edge and comes for what seems like hours, days even. Michael takes his fingers out and licks Luke's clit through her aftershocks. Luke clenches her hands and mewls.

"Michael stop, m'sensitive." Luke pushes Michael off and clenches her thighs together, still feeling the effects of her orgasm. 

"I know, love it when you come more than once, wanna make you squirt" Michael mumbles, trying to go down on her once again.

"Mikeyyyyy." Luke groans and covers her eyes with her arm, trying to seem disinterested, even though her pussy clenches a little at his words.

Michael backs off and smiles up at her, admiring how Luke's lips curl up into a coy smirk.

He put his head down and began grinding his cock against Luke's thigh.

Luke took her arm off of her eyes and pretended to be annoyed.

"So I guess it's my turn to return the favor, huh?"

 


End file.
